Matthew Jones
Matthew Jones is a 30-year-old half-blood wizard and current Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. He is a member of the Order of the Phoenix. His roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Matthew Robert Jones was born on January 1, 1985 to Joseph Jones and Marie Wick-Jones, whom died in childbirth upon giving birth to him. Matthew was supposed to be an identical twin, but his twin died before he was born. Matthew got his twin's heart, and he completed growing with his brother's heart, giving Matthew two hearts. His mother was a muggle, and his father was a wizard. His father, Joseph Jones, was very upset at Marie's death, so he did what she would want him to do and he raised Matthew well. When Matthew was born and his two hearts were discovered, be came a scientific phenomenon. Matthew was having trouble coping with two hearts, and he had serious issues, surgeries, and complications. It became known that both hearts had to be fully functional in order for him to live, due to each heart having its own closed vascular system, meaning that each of his organs would recieve a supply from each heart. Due to this, he recieved double the blood supply that average humans would. This meant that he could extract double the amount of oxygen, 10%, from the air that average people could. He also found that he could hold his breath for a very long time, for 10 minutes. After having some more surgeries, he grew to like having two hearts, and it became casual to him. He is often proud of this because he finds it unique, even though it could concern minor medical problems. Matthew can live with one of his hearts fully functional, but only for a few minutes. Much of his childhood consisted of appointments to the doctor, surgeries, and recovery, but after Matthew became used to his medical conditions, he was allowed to focus on his wizard heritage. Joseph taught him many wizarding skills, and Matthew was soon found to have an eidetic memory, meaning that he remembers every detail of anything that ever happens to him. Matthew was always very hyperactive, creative, and imaginative. He was very wise, and everybody noticed this about him. He enjoyed impressing others and being admired. Others found him very likable and charming, as he could always cheer people up. He was fun-loving, and people admired him for this. When Matthew turned 11, an owl brought him his letter during the summer. His father was very proud of him, and Matthew was extremely excited to go to Hogwarts. After visiting Diagon Alley for his supplies and saying goodbye to his father at the train station, Matthew met Marcus Ford, another wizard, on the Hogwarts Express for the first time. They immediatley became best friends, because they had so much in common. When Matthew arrived at Hogwarts, he was immediatley sorted into Ravenclaw as soon as the sorting hat was placed on his head. and Marcus was sorted into Hufflepuff, but they had a lot of classes together. He was at the top of his house with the best grades, perfect scores, and he was later his house's prefect in his fifth and sixth year, and later on became Head Boy. In Matthew's first year at Hogwarts, when he was about to return home for Christmas, news reached him by owl that his father had died from a heart attack on August 18, 1996. This devastated Matthew, and he had no other relatives to take care of him. This made Matthew very sensitive and upset, and he always tried to brighten up the mood for himself, which didn't always work. He thought that it wasn't fair that he had two fully functioning hearts, and his father died of heart failure. He hated thinking of the fact that he had no family, and he sometimes felt alone. Many people that know his trademark sense of humor and eccentric personality would never imagine that he would be as alone as he really is. As a student at Hogwarts, the Battle of Hogwarts took place, and Matthew wanted to help. He knew that it would be dangerous, but he didn't mind, as long as he was helping to defeat the Dark Arts. During the Battle, he saw people dying, and he found it a horrifying sight. He helped to fight off the Death Eaters in the Battle, and he was very glad to help out. He felt proud to be helping his school, and he knew that what he was doing was for the better. While fighting, he watched many of his classmates and fellow Hogwarts students die at the hands of the Death Eaters. He watched as a Death Eater fought with a young, first year Hufflepuff girl. Before Matthew could help, the Death Eater used the Killing Curse on the girl. Matthew was shocked at the merciless cruelty of the Death Eater, and extremely angry with the Death Eater. Something snapped inside of him, and out of rage, he used the Killing Curse against the Death Eater that he had just watched murder the Hufflepuff girl. He was very shocked at what he had done, because it felt like the right thing to do at the time. He was blinded by anger and rage as he fought, and he realized that he was responsible for more deaths of Death Eaters by using the Killing Curse than he thought. He felt that he knew what he was doing, and that it was for the better. However, as he fought and killed more Death Eaters, he mistakenly hit a classmate of his with the Killing Curse, a Ravenclaw girl his age and in his year. This killed the young girl, and Matthew suddenly realized what he had become in his rage. He realized that he was a merciless, murderous monster, just like the Death Eater that provoked him to do it in the first place. He felt like a monster for causing the deaths of many, and especially for killing someone on the same side as him. He wasn't sure if he should have been glad that he helped good magic win, or sad, because he'd killed people who used dark magic by using dark magic to murder in cold blood. This often made him upset, and he couldn't bring himself to face what he'd done. He was never blamed for killing anyone, especially his classmate. Nobody suspected that he would do such a thing, and it stayed a secret with Matthew. He has felt very guilty ever since, for taking the life of a young, innocent girl, and for murdering others in cold blood as well. He knew that he should be in Azkaban because of his actions, but he was never caught. He graduated Hogwarts, still at the top of his class, and wanted to become a doctor to prevent other people from suffering the same pain as his father did, and the pain that he had witnessed at the Battle of Hogwarts. He graduated muggle medical school and became a doctor and surgeon, and he later went to muggle college, where he graduated with many doctorate awards. Whenever he is asked what doctor he is, he states "all of them." While in college, Matthew was eventually driven to madness and insanity because of his traumatizing past experiences and memories that were never able to leave him. He was constantly at war with himself, and he was very disgusted and angry with himself for the person that he had become. He sometimes had violent and angry outbursts in his rages, and he was extremely dangerous to be around when these occurred. Matthew eventually learned how to control these outbursts, even though they could unexpectedly happen when he was provoked. He knew that he had been exhibiting many effects of post-traumatic stress disorder, or PTSD, such as nightmares, flashbacks, emotional and psychological reactions to triggers of the event, and and he was soon diagnosed with it after. He didn't want to seek help, so he attempted to deal with it on his own, even though it was extremely unhealthy for him to do so. He had to learn to keep himself under control, as he didn't want anyone to know what had happened to him. Matthew later returned to Hogwarts and was offered the position as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, which he accepted. He has been teaching at Hogwarts for seven years. He is great friends with all of his students, and they admire him for his sense of humor and hyperactive, fun-loving attitude. He tries his best to make teaching fun, and he wants to be a person that can be looked up to and relied on. He isn't very strict with his students, as long as they're doing the best that they can. He loves all of his students, and he hopes to inspire them. In his first year of teaching, he met a young girl named Rose Noble on the Hogwarts Express, whom he asked to sit with because she looked lonely. He talked with her on the train ride, and he felt that they would become good friends. On his first day of teaching, Rose was constantly calling out and being a disruption in his class. He wanted to know why, so he asked her to stay after class, but not because she was in trouble, or as detention. He asked her why she was behaving the way that she did, and she explained that it was just the way that she acted. They often spent a lot of their time together, and they eventually became best friends over the years, because they could always comfort and rely on each other. He loves teaching, but he can sometimes be difficult to understand, because he can talk very quickly, and he acts as though everything is always obvious and as easy to understand as he thinks it is. He teaches in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom, and his office can be found there as well. During his seventh year of teaching at Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort returned to power, with Rose and three of his other students, Dylan Whiteman, Johnny Torsson, and Freddie Simon witnessing it. The Dark Lord also murdered one of Matthew's students, Liam Sherwood, on the night that he was resurrected. As soon as he heard of the news, he felt terrible for his students, because he knew exactly what they had been through. He knew that he needed to do something about it, because he wouldn't stand to see another Wizarding War. He knew that the Ministry of Magic had very different ideas than he did, and he knew that he would be fired if he expressed his own opinion. He began searching for people that were willing to fight alongside him, and he soon found the Order of the Phoenix, just as it was beginning to reform. He knew that, as a trusted member of Hogwarts staff, he would be able to help fight for good magic, just as he had always done. He joined the group, deciding that he would be extremely useful to it, even though he would be risking his job to join the organization. He never told anyone about him joining the Order, because he knew that he couldn't trust the information with anyone. Matthew began to attend meetings regularly, offering whatever information he could to the Order of the Phoenix that could help, using the fireplace in his office to travel to 12 Grimmauld Place, via Floo Network. After becoming a trusted and active member of the Order of the Phoenix, Matthew was approached by Rose, Dylan, Johnny, and another student of his, Evan Saunders, about recreating Dumbledore's Army within the school again. He was shocked at the idea at first, because he didn't think that his students would break a rule like that. He knew that he would have to report it to Headmistress McGonagall and the Ministry of Magic, but he realized that his students were in a similar situation to the one that he was in. He decided that he would keep their secret and help them out when needed, because he wanted to encourage his students to fight back. Matthew knew that he was now a trusted ally of Dumbledore's Army, but he also knew that he would have to tell the Order of the Phoenix. Matthew broke the promise that he made to his students by telling the Order of the Phoenix about Dumbledore's Army. He and the rest of the Order decided that in the future, Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix could fight alongside each other as partners. Matthew currently acts as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, telling them about everything going on at Hogwarts from a trusted teacher's standpoint. He does this because he knows that it is for the better, even though he will have to constantly lie to innocent people with the job that he has accepted. Personality Matthew is extremely intelligent, because of his eidetic memory and his love for magic and history. He will read anything that is given to him, and he is always doing something, because he can never be still. He isn't patient at all, and he hates it, describing that "patience is for wimps." He is very quirky and very eccentric, which he is proud of. He has a great sense of humor, and he is adored by many of his students. Matthew has an old soul, and he is wise beyond his years. He has a darker side, because he often believes that he is alone because of his parents' deaths, because of the fact that he has no family, because of the deaths that he caused in the Battle of Hogwarts, and because he started to lose his mind and go insane after he graduated Hogwarts. He dislikes talking about these things to others, and he doesn't discuss it with anyone. He does his best that he can to hide this side to him, because he doesn't want anyone to know about it. His dark side can be scary, frightening, and intimidating, which is something that he hates. He doesn't want anyone hurt because of himself, and he knows that he can do much more harm to others than it appears. Matthew is very compassionate and caring, which he jokingly blames on his two hearts often. He has learned to control his violent outbursts, and they only occur when he has been provoked. He has PTSD, and is often prone to having nightmares, flashbacks, and reactions to triggers that remind him of the Battle of Hogwarts. When he is passionate about something, he will do anything in his power for the cause, as he has a lot of determination. He also feels this way about his friends and people he really cares about. He is a person that can be relied on, and he is great at cheering other people up. He is very supportive of his students, and he will do anything to take care of and protect them. Matthew wants the best for his students, and he doesn't want any of them to make the mistakes that he made. He often makes odd gesticulations while speaking, for emphasis, due to his hyperactivity. Some people describe him to behave like a madman, and some accuse him of being crazy or insane, which he actually is. He has strange philosophies on things, he is very wise, and great with advice. He hates having to wait or stay still for long periods of time, as he finds not doing anything completely useless. Matthew dislikes sleeping, and he avoids it at all times, because he finds it a waste of eight hours. He tries his best to avoid it, because he doesn't want to waste that much time, and he often gets terrible nightmares that he doesn't want to have to experience. He is always doing something and learning something new. He does not see rules as an obstacle and considers them fun to break. He doesn't like the idea of growing up, so he sometimes still acts as a child. He can sometimes be irresponsible and foolish, but he doesn't see this as a problem. Matthew hates endings, as they make him sad, so he tries to avoid them as much as he can. He is very eccentric, and he is proud of it. Looks Matthew is very tall, being 5'11", and very handsome. He las long, brown hair, that is usually swept to the right. He has amazing green eyes that stand out. His eyebrows are very light and delicate. He has a large chin, and prominent ears. He has an angular face, which some people consider handsome. Others may find his appearance odd, because of his chin, ears, and delicate eyebrows. He always wears a tweed jacket, suspenders, and a bowtie. He sometimes wears circular reading glasses for reading, which he thinks makes him look smarter. He has two hearts, an extremely rare condition, and each are located on either side of his chest. Wand Matthew's wand is made of birch wood with a phoenix tail feather as a core. It is about eleven inches long. He always carries it with him. Alliances *Rose Noble (best friend) *Marcus Ford (best friend) *Melanie King (good friend) *Leah Hart (good friend) *Clara Hartnell (best friend) *Minerva McGonnagall (good friend) *Dylan Whiteman (good friend) *Freddie Simon (good friend) *Evan Saunders (good friend) *All students *All members of The Order of the Phoenix Enemies *Voldemort *All Death Eaters Abilities/Traits *Matthew is a half-blood wizard. *Matthew is extremely intelligent. *Matthew has an eidetic memory. *Matthew is very witty. *Matthew is extremely clever. *Matthew is very quirky. *Matthew is very eccentric. *Matthew is an orphan. *Matthew has two hearts. *Matthew's normal pulse rate is 170 beats per minute. *Matthew can hold his breath for 10 minutes, due to being able to extract more oxygen from air. *Matthew is terrible at riding a broom. *Matthew is very childish. *Matthew hates the concept of growing up. *Matthew hates endings. *Matthew is very impatient. *Matthew hates waiting. *Matthew has graduated Hogwarts. *Matthew is a former Head Boy. *Matthew participated in the Battle of Hogwarts. *Matthew is a doctor "of everything." *Matthew's patronus is a badger. *Matthew wears reading glasses. *Matthew is the only adult at Hogwarts that is currently aware of Dumbledore's Army. *Matthew is a member of the Order of the Phoenix. *Matthew currently acts as a spy at Hogwarts for the Order. *Matthew never misses a meeting for the Order of the Phoenix. *Matthew has PTSD, or post traumatic stress disorder. *Matthew experiences many effects of PTSD, even though he tries to keep them under control. Gallery NovaWand_copy.jpg|Matthew's wand texugo_patrono_by_nathanmiranda-d5y9wx8.jpg|Matthew's Patronus, a badger. Rotthew.jpg|Matthew and his best friend, Rose. 1976bmkur6sf7gif.gif 1976bnege2z0pgif.gif imagegraveyard.jpg imagereading.jpg Tumblr mr0id1y4Yz1rdo7p5o1 500.gif cult_doctor_who_s07_e04_13.jpg matt smith funny karen gillan amy pond eleventh doctor doctor who rory williams 1600x899 wallpape_wallpaperswa.com_21.jpg|Rose, Matthew, and Marcus Ford. Fez.jpg|Matthew wearing a fez. tumblr_static_smile3.gif 4617_original.gif tumblr_lpa24oGOh01qbj6cco1_500.gif tumblr_inline_mnnqj919tg1qz4rgp.gif the-11th-doctor-who-31892150-400-340.gif tumblr_inline_mqhwif5BhN1qz4rgp.gif 1383165970826235_animate.gif Shenanigans.gif tumblr_lmvuonSP2s1qfor5i.gif dw5x13_4137.jpg zvpv6q.jpg.gif|Matthew's dancing tumblr_msklz3EXUs1rkeh8to2_400.gif KQPdD55.gif zJqrCb.gif Tumblr lvctrsSuig1qbabhuo1 500 thumb.png Tumblr marxhiGDVE1r0yrfno3 r1 500.gif Pandorica21-595x328.jpg Screen-Shot-2013-06-02-at-4.30.19-PM.png Doctor-gun.jpg Tumblr krdv6aFf3D1qa82t2o1 500.png Wpid-Photo-Aug-25-2013-928-PM1.jpg Doctor-who-central-park-11-1.jpg Article-2115285-122BBE96000005DC-163 468x574.jpg A-Christmas-Carol-matt-smith-and-karen-gillan-17934877-1280-720.jpg 4007637-low-doctor-who-series-7b.jpg Tumblr ln0b2r7P3a1qfid54.gif FEZ-1.png S5 filming19.jpg Tumblr mk8xmqxQCO1qbr2muo4 250.gif User23396 pic8403 1312489695.jpg Vhgdih.jpg.gif What-Phone.png Doctor-Who-The-Power-of-Three-14-Doctor-and-Amy.png Power-of-three-spoiler-pics-10-1.jpg Tumblr mkhq3nqclg1rspvjso1 500.gif Power-three2.jpg Tumblr inline momeurKJAp1rpwukl.gif Tumblr mas08zrWEg1qa8novo1 250-1.gif Gif-1 Orig dws7ep4pic022.jpg Tumblr inline mp4lufnjpv1qz4rgp.gif Xmas-filming-2013-matt-smith-front.jpg Picture6-1.png 58e.gif D52.jpg Normal DW 5x11 The Lodger 085.jpg FEZ-the-eleventh-doctor-24144773-960-640.png Original-1.gif Doctor-who-matt-smith-best-episodes-time-of-the-doctor.jpg DW3-e1386721439126.jpg Doctor-Who-with-fez1-1.jpg FEZ-2-the-eleventh-doctor-24144803-960-640.png The time of the doctor second trailer t.jpg Doctor-436x290.jpg Doctor small 1.jpg MV5BMTU0MTUwNjgwNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjg1NTc1NA@@. V1 SY317 CR175,0,214,317 .jpg Tumblr mk8xmqxQCO1qbr2muo6 250.gif 071210 1745 DoctorWhoSe11.png Picture-7.png Who-lodger3.jpg Doctor-who-towel.jpg Two Hearts.jpg|An X-Ray of Matthew's hearts Two Hearrs.jpg Doctor-who-widow-wardrobe-matt-smith-close-up.jpg Doctor-who-matt-smith-wig-2.jpg Doctorwho6x09.png Doctor who The Doctor the Widow and the Wardrobe matt Smith.jpg Matt-smith-films-doctor-who-christmas-special-with-jenna-coleman-12.jpg Matt-smith-nude-the-time-of-the-doctor-b.jpg A-Christmas-Carol-matt-smith-and-karen-gillan-17934877-1280-720.jpg Xmas-filming-2013-matt-smith-front.jpg 495675-matt smith and ray ban cockpit rb3362 aviator sunglasses gallery large.jpg Matt-Smith-Facts.jpg Ay105973747matt-smith-durin-e1363511872730-1.jpg Matt-smith-in-a-terrible-sweater.png 221.jpg Keep-out-signs-dr-who.gif tumblr_mavn0k22KY1ro5aano2_500.gif matt-smith-nipple-doctor-who.jpg tumblr_matuh6Z8351rgw8yqo1_500.gif tumblr_marvdzmZGv1r3761so6_250.gif tumblr_marq2ie91q1qlbds3o2_r1_250.gif article-0-1A49E2C800000578-496_308x185.jpg tumblr_inline_mx4p7b3IWz1s2ni9o.gif tumblr_m9msxu1Ja51r2kn99o1_500_large.gif Matt-Karen-Buzz-Magazine-photoshoot-18-12-10-matt-smith-and-karen-gillan-17754091-500-292_large.jpg tumblr_lstimsErQF1qbiddxo1_500.png tumblr_mga4e34zrG1r1tya9o1_500_large.png AwlWhdHCEAEcph2_large.jpg doctor-who.jpg tumblr_majfclDa9w1qf7s73o1_1280.jpg tumblr_ml80wfTAXM1s51zjyo1_500.gif tumblr_inline_mnkva5MGPz1qz4rgp.gif Screen_Shot_2014-08-11_at_6.48.20_PM_copy.png tumblr_m5z172E3nn1qgsxdqo1_r3_500.jpg tumblr_mxioahV4fl1rvvj1ho9_250.gif tumblr_mxioahV4fl1rvvj1ho8_250.gif tumblr_mxioahV4fl1rvvj1ho7_250.gif tumblr_mxioahV4fl1rvvj1ho6_250.gif tumblr_mxioahV4fl1rvvj1ho5_250.gif tumblr_mxioahV4fl1rvvj1ho4_250.gif tumblr_mxioahV4fl1rvvj1ho3_250.gif tumblr_mxioahV4fl1rvvj1ho2_250.gif tumblr_mxioahV4fl1rvvj1ho1_250.gif tumblr_mzfzwxOoVL1s58ikro8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mzfzwxOoVL1s58ikro9_r1_250-1.gif tumblr_mzfzwxOoVL1s58ikro2_250.gif tumblr_mzfzwxOoVL1s58ikro3_r1_250-1.gif tumblr_mzfzwxOoVL1s58ikro1_250.gif tumblr_mzfzwxOoVL1s58ikro4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mzfzwxOoVL1s58ikro10_r1_250.gif tumblr_n0f04xxm1Y1s58ikro9_r1_250.gif tumblr_n0f04xxm1Y1s58ikro2_250.gif tumblr_n0f04xxm1Y1s58ikro1_r1_250.gif tumblr_n0f04xxm1Y1s58ikro6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n0f04xxm1Y1s58ikro5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n0f04xxm1Y1s58ikro8_r1_250.gif tumblr_n0f04xxm1Y1s58ikro7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mufnydxyth1s7g3pro6_250.gif tumblr_n0zw5qG6fn1rlr2dlo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n0zw5qG6fn1rlr2dlo3_r2_250.gif ElevenGlassesTATM.jpg|Matthew's reading glasses tumblr_lrjjoni5TE1qjkmbno3_250.gif tumblr_lrjjoni5TE1qjkmbno4_250.gif tumblr_n9qslbP3Kt1r8mq9ao1_250.gif tumblr_n9qslbP3Kt1r8mq9ao2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n9qslbP3Kt1r8mq9ao3_r1_250.gif tumblr_na9jdfB8Fo1rsjd4ho1_250.jpg tumblr_mk8hzdNq6o1qb99yzo5_250.gif tumblr_mk8hzdNq6o1qb99yzo6_250.gif giphy-2.gif tumblr_mlb666Ivyz1snil4go9_250.gif tumblr_mlb666Ivyz1snil4go8_250.gif tumblr_mlb666Ivyz1snil4go5_250.gif tumblr_mlb666Ivyz1snil4go6_250.gif tumblr_mlb666Ivyz1snil4go7_250.gif Category:Teacher Category:Employee Category:Ravenclaw Category:Former Ravenclaw Category:Former Student Category:Graduated Category:Professor Category:Miramc22 Category:Head of House Category:Doctor Category:Male Category:British Category:Adult Category:Trouble Maker Category:Overly Attractive Male Category:Hogwarts Teacher Category:Hogwarts Employee Category:Bookworm Category:Halfblood Category:Order of the Phoenix Member